


Stargazing Solutions

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While ending the perfect date with some star watching, Mirajane and Laxus discuss and then tackle a nagging problem in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing Solutions

  


The air was crisp and, though she couldn't be for certain, Mirajane thought that she could smell the first scents of winter forming around them. Not that she was cold. Laxus had laid his heavy coat around her, just her, as he sat there in the cold, just taking it. She had offered to share it with him, but he only shook his head.

It was so quiet all round. They were out in a secluded part of the park it seemed, each with one of his headphones in their ears, her suffering through his horrid taste in music and him trying to remain cool and not let on how cold it was, watching the stars and thinking.

Perfection didn't even begin to describe their night. On Mira's half, at least. It'd been a bit different than usual, as she had an off day for once, giving them more than just a few hours here or there to work with.

He took her out training. Which, for Laxus, was no joke. He went full out. No matter if it was her at the other end of his sparring or Freed. For most people, of course, that wouldn't even count as a date, but those people didn't know Laxus Dreyar.

Practices were closed. Always. The Thunder Legion only got to come along if they got a personal invite. Laxus didn't like others being around when he was getting into his element. He was rather brutal. In their year of dating, Mira had never asked to go with him and he'd never offered. Which, considering they were both S-Class should have been odd, but she just always tried to let him keep some things to himself.

Like that horrible music she was suffering through at the moment.

But, when she got up that morning, it was to Laxus knocking on the front door, coming to collect her to go out with him.

"You ain't dressed yet?"

"Should I be?" she'd yawned as he stood there on the other side of the door, dressed lightly and without even his headphones or coat.

"It's ten in the mornin'."

"And I'm off today," she said simply.

"That's why you should be up. And dressed."

"Hmmm?"

"'cause we're going somewhere." He pointed then, passed her, and into the house. "Now go get dressed."

"Where are we headed, dragon?"

He just stared. "Training."

At first, she thought that she'd misheard him. That he meant they were taking a train somewhere. When he repeated himself though, she knew that she hadn't and that, yes, they were going to workout together.

Still, Mira was skeptical. Surely they were just going on a run together. Or she'd help him count his reps on his dumbbells at home (he count those as training and had her do that frequently).

But no. Once she was ready, Laxus took her out into the forest surrounding the city and, when they were far enough into it, they began.

Mira trained on her own, occasionally, but rarely with anyone else. Elf and Lisanna usually did together and without even her supervision those days, leaving her without a standard partner.

Laxus, as she found out, was more than ready to fill in that position.

He'd never struck her. In all the time they'd grown up together in the guild, the two had never directly fought. Until that day. They were sparring and, somehow, he got a blow to her head in.

He didn't even break stride either. Because Mira wasn't his girlfriend then and she could more than take care of herself. It was a bit of a shock for her, to see him so aggressive. Especially when, in annoyance, she shot a small ball of energy back at him and was met with an electric shock of her very own.

It almost made her laugh, at first, because it'd been a good few months since she'd been able to even transform into one of her souls and, well, if he wanted to play rough, then she was more than happy to oblige. And even though Laxus always liked to see his demon in Satan Soul (it was just damn hot, no matter what anyone else thought), it was much more frightening when the pain she was hoping to inflict wasn't coming from a loving place.

Laxus was stronger than Mirajane, of course. And she knew that. So did he. But that wasn't the point of the whole thing. He could tell not a minute into their battle that he could take her out with just one blow, if he put enough force behind it, but that wouldn't be any fun. So he kept pace with her until, eventually, they were both drained and just fell to the ground next to one another. And when he glanced at her again, she was no longer a demon, but just his demon, normal ol' Mirajane, lay there drenched in sweat and sporting a few new bruises. The grin playing at her lips though was undeniable.

He got up first, though it was just to go over to the small knapsack he'd brought and grab his bottle of water. She was his woman again and no longer his adversary, so he went to bring it to her first and let her have her fill.

"Another minute and a half," he said as she drank. "Then we go again."

All of the different faces he pulled during their time out there made it for Mirajane. She loved them. He appeared so focused and intense that it almost turned her on. And, when they were finally finished for the day, even though he was nasty and sweaty, she still let him put his arm over her shoulders and kiss the side of her head.

"You good, demon?"

Other than the fact he was getting her even more sweaty and that he stank to the high heavens?

"Never been better."

They went back to is apartment to wash up. Per usual, they got into the shower stall together and, for once, literally just showered. Laxus lathered her up at one point, caressing the flesh of her stomach a few times, but that was the extent of their physicality for the time being. Mirajane kept waiting for Laxus to initiate something, _anything_ , even after they finished with their shower, but it just didn't happen. Even when he went and got her some of his clothes to put on, which usually sent him over the edge, he only gave her a kiss on the head and grumbled slightly about how he wanted his stuff back later. Mira made sure to not remind him that she had some of her things left over at his place, for a just in case moment, but why ruin getting to wear his button up shirt? She looked just as fabulous in purple as he did.

He made her lunch that day. Which didn't mean that he helped her make lunch, watched her make it, or even wanted her in the kitchen with him. Nope. He set her up out in his tiny living room with a movie lacrima and some sappy film, claiming he'd be right there to join her.

And it wasn't anything fancy. He just made them some hoagies, but that was really something, coming from Laxus. He never made her anything. Ever. And he didn't sit through silly movies with her, especially ones that made her cry, but he did that day. Didn't make snide remarks or even breakout a cigar during the middle of it. He did, after they finished their sandwiches, get up and go into the kitchen before returning with a plate with a big slice of pie on it.

"I figured," he whispered, trying not to ruin her movie by being loud, "that we could share."

"Where did you get-"

"I made it."

She only stared as he sat back down on the couch with her. "Try again."

"I bought it yesterday. In preparation for this."

"And didn't eat any of it?"

"I can withstand some temptation, woman."

Humming, she snuggled back up to him and got back into her movie.

And, when it ended, leaving her a sobbing mess, Laxus only went and got her more pie before leading her to his bedroom to hash out all her feelings.

"I just," she cried as they laid there, "wish that she didn't have to die. It's so sad. How will he ever move on? How could he ever be with anyone other than her? And now she's gone."

"Well, I mean, he's a man," Laxus reasoned, which was stupid. Why use reason when she clearly wasn't? "And people die. He'll mourn, but he's got needs so he'll probably start screwing again in-"

"You're an idiot. How could you not get the point of the movie?"

"I'm not an idiot." Laxus didn't do well with insults. "You're an idiot."

And then the soulful blubber was for a completely other reason. The one low point of the day, if one wanted to call it that. Laxus only snuggled her and apologized, answering her request of if she died, would he become celibate or a manwhore in the best way he knew.

Explaining that if she died, he'd die, so they wouldn't have to come to that.

Then, when it was finally all sorted out and she was just sniveling a bit, he contemplated whether or not staying with the psycho was worth it.

Yeah. It was.

Even if she was a bit loopy and clearly didn't understand the circle of life (or the fact that he very much so would have sex again, might even fall in love again, he had no way of knowing), she was still his demon. That was all that mattered.

They napped for a bit after that. Mira was honestly shocked that he hadn't parlayed her emotions into something a bit more intimate, but he seemed to be proving that his resistance to the temptations of the dessert didn't end there, but rather carried over into keeping his hands off her. She wasn't sure what he was proving or if he really just wasn't interested in that that night, but didn't push him on it.

Of course he was interested though. He always was. Constantly. However, he knew that that would effectively end their day together and probably result in them shutting in for the rest of it. He didn't want that. They still had so much more to get done.

Like dinner. Which he woke her up for promptly at six.

"Get up. Get ready. You have an hour."

"For wha'?" she yawned as she peeked an eye open. "Dragon?"

"We got reservations to make." He was going over to his closet to get changed himself. Glancing back at her, he asked, "That is enough time for you to- What are you doing?"

She only went to pull out one of his dresser drawers. "I got the perfect thing to wear in here for-"

"Demon."

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing my shirt and shorts if you-"

"Because they're so comfy."

Ugh.

Due to his motion sickness, Laxus usually only rode the train sparingly. He was a man, after all. Way more of one than the other slayers. He'd long learned ways to fight the feeling. He just…didn't like to.

But for Mirajane? And her sense of adventure (or at least taste for new restaurants), he could brave it.

He took her somewhere nice, like usual. Played up his apathy to spending, only mentioning to her to order whatever she like, including a bottle of wine. This, of course, prompted Mirajane's worry that he would be going away again, off on another S-Class job. That usually was when he dropped the most jewels on her. Especially when halfway through dinner when he present her with a new necklace, impelling her to question further about where he was going, but Laxus only indirectly answered them, none of his responses being clear enough for her to know for sure.

The night wasn't supposed to be about that. Not at all. It was about how much he loved her and wanted to spend some quality time together. Everything else could be dealt with later.

After dinner, they had a few hours before the last train to Magnolia came around, so Laxus suggested that they walk around the park a bit which led them to where they were then, watching the stars, his headphone providing the background noise as neither was speaking much.

"Dragon," Mira finally whispered, still all snuggled up in his jacket and trying to just stay focused on how wonderful their night had been. It wasn't working though and, reaching up to play with the pendant on her new necklace, she asked, "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

He still only stared up at the sky. "Awhile."

"A month?"

That got a head shake.

"Two months?"

Another.

"Three?"

"Just getting there's gonna take a bit," he whispered. "It might be even longer. It's pretty extensive. You have to have seen it. It's posted on the board. The S-Class one that-"

"Laxus, not the one with the-" She stopped speaking as she lifted her head to stare at him. "You can't be serious. That's gonna take forever. That's all the way in-"

"Yeah. I know."

"But-"

"I'll be back, demon." Finally, he glanced down at her. "You know that."

"Yeah…but…"

"I'll miss you too." Then he smiled, but she couldn't fake it. Not even for him. "Now let's stop talking about it. Huh? Tonight's about-"

"Laxus, why can't you just-"

"I need jewels, alright? And you saw the reward on this one. I ain't even going to take the Thunder Legion. It's all gonna go to me." He went back to watching the stars. "I got plans, demon. And sticking around Magnolia, trying to spend more time with you, has put a kink in them, sure, but only furthered the drive, you know?"

"What drive? What are you-"

"I gotta take these big jobs. Save up more." Her head wasn't on his shoulder anymore and it allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Our future's gonna be big, demon."

She was still staring at him. "Yeah, but that's a long time to-"

"What you sayin'? Huh? You ain't gonna wait on me? After you made me swear to kill myself if you died?"

"W-Well that movie was emotional," she said slowly. "You don't really have to-"

"Yeah, I know, I wasn't going to anyways."

"Laxus-"

"I know that bein' with me ain't easy," he said. "And that six months is a long time-"

"Six months? You said-"

"It's a high estimate," he admitted, "but possible."

"Dragon, that's half a year," she insisted. "You-"

"I'm not holding you to anything," he told her softly. "I mean, if you can't stand me being gone that long-"

"I can't."

"-then you can do whatever you need to while I'm gone. You know. To fill the time."

Got him a hard elbow to the side. It only made him grin though.

"What? You don't like that idea?"

No. Because she knew accepting it meant that it would go two ways.

Laxus knew that too. He also knew that he wasn't serious when he made the offer. Judging from Mira's face though, she sure didn't.

"I'll behave while I'm gone," he laughed, unlatching his headphone before leaning down to rub his head against hers. "I'll be so good. And when I get back, I'mma stick around in Magnolia for at least a month. No jobs at all. Promise."

"And then?"

"Mmmm. Probably another long one."

His forehead was still resting against hers as she asked, "What could you possibly be saving up for?"

His eyes were just as bright as hers. "What do you think?"

Turning her head from him then, it was her turn to stare up at the sky. "I could…"

"You could what?" He was bowing his head then, moving to nuzzle against her neck. He always enjoyed that for some reason. "Demon?"

"I could go with you."

That made him blink. Then, slowly, he lifted his head from her neck. "Eh?"

"On the job." Looking back at him once more, she said, "Then it wouldn't be so long, right? Two S-Class wizards out on it, together-"

"Mirajane, I don't-"

"I could go," she kept insisting. "Really, I could. I'm not that big of a detriment to a job, am I?"

"Of course not," he was quick to say. "You're definitely not. But the bar-"

"I'll tell Master that I want to take a job," she reasoned. "And that he could either use Lisanna and Kinana or even hire someone new if he wants. I don't care." Shifting then, she moved to get on her knees next to him, his coat sliding down her shoulders slightly as she reached out to grasp his cheeks in her hands, grinning wildly. "It just isn't your future, Lax. It's ours. And I should have a chance to be a part of making it, huh?"

For a moment, they just stared at one another. Then, with her hands still on his face, he got out, "When I said that I had plans, Mira, I meant more I was gonna buy a really cool motorcycle. I have no idea what you're thinking of-"

"Dragon."

"If you wanna go," he gave in with a grin, not even able to keep a straight face through his lie, "then I won't stop you. I was gonna go snag the job tomorrow, before Erza does. Could you imagine? Our perfect job wasted on Titania?"

Nodding, it was Mira's turn to rest her forehead against his. "Can you handle working with a demon? Thunder God?"

"Mmmm." Reaching out, he grabbed her cheeks that time. "So long as it's my demon, I think I'll have it under control."

With a giggle, Mirajane moved to sit back down then, next to him, and get back to watching the stars. They still had thirty minutes to kill. And, slowly, both situated the headphones on their ears again and Mira bundled up in that fluffy coat again.

"You know," Laxus mumbled. "You brother's probably gonna think I conned you into this and try to kill me."

"Compared to the heat that that Thunder Legion's going to throw my way for getting to go when they don't? I think you can handle it."

"And I know you can handle them." He paused then, still watching the sky when he asked, "You sure about this, demon?"

No. But she knew that going months without him was out of the question. And though under normal circumstances, the thought of being without her siblings equally as long bothered her, they were all starting to grow up. Things were changing. And, according to Laxus, quickly. He was already planning for their future together.

It was about time that she started to too.

"Definitely," she whispered with a giggle. Laxus didn't laugh that time though or even grin.

"Will you be ready by tomorrow?" he asked. "That was when I was heading out. Or do you need a day to get ready?"

"Just enough time to pack a bag and talk to Master." And tell her siblings goodbye, but she figured that went without saying. "Then I can go."

Nodding, he said simply, "You come out on a job with me, it ain't no joke. Ain't a vacation. I'm serious about my work."

"I know." Her voice lost its jolly side and became hard as his. "So am I."

"Above all else though," he began, voice still dark and ominous. "You're my woman. And I love you. I'mma keep you safe."

"I dunno, dragon. I think it'll be more me keeping you safe."

"Oh, yeah?"

Nodding, she said, "I mean, just think about that practice this morning. I was going easy on you, you know."

Chuckling, if only slightly, he said, "I know, demon. Believe me, I know."

And when they finally got home that night, Mira found that it hadn't been disinterest at all. Nope. Laxus was very interested in her. Perhaps even a bit more, knowing that she was willing to accompany him on the S-Class job. Before they fell asleep that night, as she rested with a head on his abdomen, staring at the tattoo and guild marking on the other side, Laxus only held a hand above them.

She watched idly as, first, little bolts of electricity flowed from his fingers. Eventually though, he got enough going that he was able to begin to shape the crackling lines to form a word.

Love.

It changed just as quick though.

You.

Mirajane only mewled though, leaning up to kiss him as he grinned down at her. Against his lips, she mumbled, "That the best you got? All this talent and you can only pull off two words?"

"Watch it, woman," he whispered as it got dark again as he allowed his electricity to dissipate. "'fore I shock you again."

"There'll be plenty of time for that," she said, moving to rest against his chest then. "Dragon."

Humming, he let his hand drop, the other coming up to wrap around her. "Yeah. There will."


End file.
